


Love how your body feels on me

by solarcap



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-19 23:53:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19982626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarcap/pseuds/solarcap
Summary: “Are you okay?” Johnny asks. Ten swears his boyfriend is the devil.“Fuck you,” he replies but doesn’t really mean it. He thinks to himself that two can play this game and reaches over to suck on that sensitive spot behind Johnny’s ear. The car almost swerves to the other lane and Johnny is thankful that it’s late at night and there are no cars passing by.(or alternatively: Johnny and Ten go for a drive, and more)Inspired by Highway to Heaven





	Love how your body feels on me

**Author's Note:**

> okay I had this prompt in my head for the past few days now so I decided to just write it. My apologies if there are any errors. Enjoy!

The constant vibration of his phone is what wakes up Ten from his deep slumber. He gets ahold of it and squints as the sudden brightness of his phone blinding him. He is greeted with a missed call and two messages from Johnny.

“ _Let’s go out. I’ll pick you up_ ” it reads, followed by “ _I’m here! Come outside :p_ ”. He checks the time only to find out that it is a little past midnight. He reads the messages again debating whether he should get up and meet Johnny or just go back to sleep and text him in the morning. The second option sounds very tempting but he’s not that big of an asshole to leave his boyfriend outside hanging. His phone lights up again and sees an incoming call.

“Sorry, did I wake you up?” Johnny’s voice is soft and almost quiet.

“Yes,” he replies honestly, a yawn escaping from his lips.

“Sorry” he hears him apologize again. “We can meet some other time, no worries. Just get some r-“

“ _Babe,_ ” Ten says firmly and that shuts Johnny right up. “I’m coming down. Just wait for me”.

“Okay,” Johnny’s tone sounding more excited now. 

The line goes dead right away and he could only shake his head, fondness written all over his face as he zips up his hoodie and wears the cap over his head. 

Ten smiles when he sees the familiar black car parked 2 doors down from the dorm. He makes his way towards it and knocks on the window as soon as he reaches the car. The window slowly rolls down revealing his boyfriend smiling brightly at him and he would be lying if he says that it doesn’t make his heart flutter. Damn you, Johnny Suh.

Once he’s settled inside the car, he pulls his mask down to give Johnny a kiss. “Hi,” he greets him.

“Missed me?”

“I should be asking that question since you’re the one that drove all the way here. You missed me?” Johnny giggles, fucking _giggles_ and reaches over to pinch his cheek.

“I always do,” and Ten punches him, feeling his cheeks heat up. God, he’s so fucking corny it hurts (he loves it nonetheless but Johnny doesn’t need to know that). “Where are we going?” He changes the topic.

“Just gonna drive around,” the older smiles at him as he starts driving. Ten looks out the window and the memories of their trainee days comes flooding in on him. He remembers all those late nights, escaping the dorm and driving around Seoul with Johnny. Most of the time, they find themselves by the Han River, enjoying the cold night breeze and admiring the city’s skyline.

Some of those nights were filled with tears and frustration, he remembers. Confessions about leaving everything behind, giving up on their dreams and coming back to their home countries. Some nights were full of promises, reassurance and love. Promises that everything will be alright, reassuring one another that everything will fall into place and loving each other no matter what the outcome will be. 

—

It’s the familiar song that snaps Ten back to the present, he almost doesn’t notice that they’re already far from the dorm. He decides to turn the volume up before looking back at the older who’s busy tapping his fingers on the steering wheel, clearly very into the music. His other hand resting on Ten’s thigh.

_ Last call, are you coming with me? _

_ I got some things you want to see _

He sings along quietly, pulling the lyrics up from his phone so he could follow along.

_ Tell all your friends that you’re busy, they know _

_ They know we got chemistry _

Ten feels Johnny’s hand massage his thigh, frequently going dangerously near his crotch. He holds his hand as it goes up his thigh once more, feeling the bigger hand grab the inside of his thigh. Johnny’s hand lingers there for a moment, teasing him. He lets go of the hand and tries to shift in his seat, seating more upright in an attempt to hide the fact that he’s becoming increasingly hard. He fails of course because Johnny notices it right away and smirks at him. He starts palming him through his sweatpants, occasionally giving it a squeeze. Ten suddenly feels lightheaded and he tries his best to bite back a moan. 

_ Love how your body feels on me _

_ When you get back, let me get that  _

“Are you okay?” Johnny asks. Ten swears his boyfriend is the devil.

**“** Fuck you,” he replies but doesn’t really mean it. He thinks to himself that two can play this game and reaches over to suck on that sensitive spot behind Johnny’s ear. The car almost swerves to the other lane and Johnny is thankful that it’s late at night and there are no cars passing by. 

—

Johnny pulls up into the poorly lit part of the parking lot near Han River and unbuckles his seatbelt rather quickly. He looks at the rearview mirror and does a final check of the surrounding before signalling Ten that it was safe. They climb into the backseat and Ten suddenly feels giddy. They both know that it’s a risky move; there’s a big possibility that they’ll get caught at any given time or worse, they are actually being followed by a paparazzi who is probably parked not far away from them. Johnny pulls him back abruptly from his thoughts and gives him a worried look.

“We don’t have to do this you know,” Johnny reassures him but Ten only shakes his head and pushes the older back so he could sit on his lap. Ten gives him a small smile and caresses his cheeks, “No backing out now”.

Johnny wraps his arms around Ten’s waist pulling him closer as their lips meet for a kiss. Each kiss making him feel so love drunk, leaving him wanting more. He alternates between sucking and biting Ten’s bottom lip as his hands wander inside his shirt. He starts on his tummy, admiring its softness. In other circumstance, Ten would’ve giggled and slapped his hand away as it’s a well-known ticklish spot of his. His hands travel up, thumbing the ribs along the way before settling right at his nipples. He gives it a pinch then rolls it between his fingers causing Ten to deepen the kiss.

He focuses back on Ten’s bottom lip giving it one last bite, pulling it away then letting it go. He slowly opens his eyes only to find Ten staring right back at him. He’s breathing heavily and Johnny can’t help not to smirk because Ten is already an absolute mess. He teases him by grinding his crotch against Ten’s, earning him a breathy moan. He repeats this again until he has the younger whispering “fuck babe” right in his ear. 

“I wanna suck you off,” Johnny announces already making his way to untie the string of Ten’s sweatpants. Ten nods at that and helps him remove his boxers and sweatpants in one swift motion. His cock springs out, already rock hard as it rests on his abdomen and the sight itself makes Johnny’s mouth water. 

“John, oh my god. Stop staring,” Ten groans suddenly feeling shy. No matter how many times they do this, Ten can never get used to the feeling of being admired, especially when naked. More especially, when he’s naked _and_ being admired by his boyfriend. 

Ten’s whines are immediately replaced with moans as Johnny swipes his tongue against the slit. He gives Ten’s cock a couple of experimental tugs while he laps on the precum that was already accumulating on the head. 

“Oh, fuck,” Ten moans, feeling Johnny’s warm mouth envelop him. His hand finds its way around the back of Johnny’s head and massages his scalp. His own way of telling the other that he is doing a good job. 

“So good, babe” he adds. Johnny looks up at him, his beautiful cupid bow lips wrapped prettily around his cock, head bobbing up and down, and occasionally hitting the back of his throat. Johnny hums at that, the sound causing a vibration that tips Ten to the edge. 

Johnny lets go of his cock but not without circling his tongue around the head one more time. He suddenly gets up and reaches to the front where the compartment is located. He rummages through it and comes back with a couple packets of lube and a condom.

“You planned this, didn’t you?” Ten asks.

“Not really. But I had these just in case,” Johnny smiles at him, going in for quick kiss. 

He rips a packet of lube and coats his fingers before going back to where he was previously placed, right between Ten’s legs. He placed kisses on the younger’s inner thighs while he pushes his lubed finger in. Ten lets a loud moan escape his lips, the pleasure finally taking over him. 

He pushes a second finger past the rim and fucks him with it as he leaves angry red marks on his thighs. Johnny reaches to unbutton his own pants with his free hand to relieve pressure on his hard cock. His eyes roll back as he gives himself a few tugs. It feels so good, too good. 

Ten almost cries by the time Johnny inserts the third finger. He holds onto the seat as Johnny curls his fingers inside him, hitting his prostate repeatedly. “want… want you,” he whispers. 

“Say that again?” Instead of stopping and waiting for Ten to answer his question, he increases the speed of his fingers.

“Johnny, fuck..please. I want you in me. Fuck me,” 

“How do you want it, babe?” Johnny asks again, removing the rest of own clothing. 

“I wanna ride you,” 

“Yeah.…yeah. okay,” Johnny flips them over allowing Ten to sit on his lap. The younger grabs another packet of lube and retrieves the long forgotten pack of condom from the side, ripping the foil with his mouth. He rolls the it down Johnny’s length, peppering Johnny’s jaw with small kisses as he slides his hand up and down. 

Johnny brings their head together, foreheads touching as Ten lines himself and sits slowly on his cock. To say that Johnny feels overwhelmed is an understatement. It’s been so long since they’ve done this. With their busy and clashing schedules, they can barely find a way to meet up each other let alone have sex. 

“Good?” he kisses Ten’s sweaty forehead, removing a piece of hair that was stuck there. Ten replies with a “yes, just.. just give me a sec”. He proceeds to kissing Ten’s nose and cheeks, waiting for the other to get used to the feeling. 

He starts with a slow pace as soon as Ten signals him that he’s ready. He pulls out, until only the tip is inside and goes back in slowly, making Ten shudder in the process. He repeats this rhythm a couple of times, their hips meeting in the middle. 

Johnny places his hands on either side of Ten’s thighs and lets him be in control. He can’t help but bite his lip and throw his head back while Ten bounces up and down on his cock. The loud slapping of skins echoing inside the car.

“So good for me, Johnny,” Ten praises. He grinds his hips, loving the way Johnny fills him up and watches him become a wreck underneath him. When the older gained enough strength, he pulls Ten for a rough kiss, their teeth and tongues colliding. 

He increases the pace and fucks into Ten harder, each thrusts coming into contact with his prostate. Ten on the other hand, busies himself by sucking on Johnny’s neck, leaving hickeys and breath hitching in between thrusts. He knows that it’s a reckless move, to leave a mark in such a visible area, but he can’t really bring himself to care right now. He wants to mark up his lover, he wants to leave a piece of him on Johnny’s body because god knows when they’re going to be able to do this again.

Ten feels that familiar warm sensation pooling in the pit of his stomach and he knows that Johnny is close too with the way that his hips are starting to stutter and thrusts becoming more out of sync. 

“I’m coming,” He announces. He bites Johnny’s shoulder gently as he climaxed and feels his whole body shaking from pleasure, streaks of cum painting the other’s abs and chest. Johnny fucks him through his orgasm, chasing his own climax. 

He drags fingers along the cum-stained abs and brings it to the older’s lips. Johnny sucks on his fingers, making such obscene sounds as he licks them clean. He tries to remember the sound, rewinding it over and over again in his head for future references.

“Come in my mouth,” Ten finds himself saying. Johnny slowly pulls out from him, becoming more aware of the tenderness that his boyfriend is starting to feel. He removes the condom and attempts to pump his cock only to be swatted away by Ten.

His hands are replaced by Ten’s mouth who eagerly runs his tongue from the base up to the tip before going down his length, his cheeks hollowing. Johnny swears his brain almost short circuits. It doesn’t take long for him to reach his own orgasm and he almost screams at the intensity of it, his cum shooting right into Ten’s awaiting mouth. 

“Ten.. fuck, oh my god” Johnny pants, trying to catch his breath. He sees Ten swirl around the head a couple of times before letting go and smiling in satisfaction. He makes his way back onto Johnny’s lap, pulling the other into a lingering kiss.

“You’re so clingy after sex,” Johnny jokes earning a punch to his chest. 

“You love it anyway,” Ten snarks back but continues to snuggle deeper into his arms, their breathing finally becoming even and regular. He feels so blissed out that he can fall asleep right then and there in Johnny’s arms, sweaty bodies be damn. 

“mmm, I do” he runs his fingers along Ten’s back letting the other relax and rest. He looks at their surrounding and notices the windows have all fogged up. He closes his eyes allowing himself to be lulled by the soft music still playing in the background.

—

They find themselves all cleaned up and back on the road two hours later. Johnny’s free hand reaches out to hold Ten’s, intertwining them together before bringing it to his lips.

“I love you,” It almost feels like a confession. 

Ten holds onto his hand tighter. He looks back at him and sees the expression that Ten always give him, adoration and love all evident on his face. “I love you too, silly. Thank you for tonight”.

They remain silent after that but it’s immediately broken by a series of laughter when the song starts playing on the radio.

_ My body’s calling, calling _

_ Can you pick up? _


End file.
